Seryu Ubiquitous
'Seryu Ubiquitous '''is the seconday main villainess in ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was a member of the organization Jaegers and a former member of the Imperial Guard. She was a young girl who possessed a strong sense of justice to the point of to become a delusional psychotic obsessed with a distorted justice. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa. Personality Although she initially when she first appeared, she looked extremely beautiful, friendly, and, gentle. She also seemed to be an innocent and a cute young lady. However, from behind that mask of this young lady who seemed seeks good, Seryu is cruel, sadistic and psychotic. She like to kill with a high degree of those whom she considered to be evil, almost like a hobby without having to think twice about her actions are good or bad. She has a strong sense of justice, originating from her father's service in the Army and later Emperial death. She also highly respected Ogre the Demon, or also known as General Ogre, at some point in history, General Ogre became professor Seryu, due to this, Seryu searched for revenge for Captain Ogre when she was discovered that the Night Raid who was the murdered him. Her opinion about justice is blind, she is able to commit any atrocity for the sake of justice, as she believes Night Raid is bad for their actions as killers, but believes that kill in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes your opinion on similar murder them, if not quite the same. Seryu not have a sense of right and wrong, on the border with a completely black and white view of the world, she never showed any remorse for her actions that she did for justice and empire. All people who serve the Empire, despite the works that are both publicly and discreetly, are considered good by it, while those who oppose it, even those who are forced against their will, are pure evil. This distorted view of justice provoked a level of distrust towards her by his own teammates, and the entire Imperial forces on occasion while brutally murdered a group of prisoners before they could interrogate the group. Her sense of justice is so swollen that she has no mercy of any kind that oppose her, she thinks she is always right as he serves justice, when someone are opposed her, she believes that person evil and executes immediately with a smile. She said that evil does not deserve mercy which is ironic since it is the only thing that separates justice from revenge or even ordinary murder. She is also willing to go behind the back of his captain, despite his show of loyalty and respect to Esdeath to quench their thirst for blood and was planning to kill Tatsumi has also Mines and simply say that she did not hold back, knowing full well that Esdeath wanted them captured alive. If nothing else, Seryu is finally convinced that she is doing the right thing in what she does, but her actions tend to be much more brutal and insidious than the people she believes to be evil. As noted by Mine, she is ignorant to the fact that Ogre and stylish gone bad, the first of many framed people for crimes and they were hanged, while the latter used for human experiments without moral restraint. She also has a nasty habit of showing her insane face every time she engages an enemy. After mock Mines on her two companions who were devoured by her Teigu and proceeding to say that she would have to devour her as well, ultimately, Mines said Seryu is nothing more insane. Appearance Seryu was 20 years old with bright orange hair. During the first appearance, she had a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. After entering the organization of Jaeger, her hair was cut up the neck. She is usually seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and sportswear. The arms of her were mechanics in place of meat and bones, with weapons inside them, General Ogre told her to visit a doctor he knew, she accepted the request, after this she replaces her arms for real weapons inside, she said that she did it for the justice. When in battle and talks about justice, can distort the face in a twisted, demented version of herself that has become her trademark over time. History Her sense of justice is so tense that she was willing to go so far as to allow Dr.Stylish implanted weapon in her body in order to better punish those she considers bad. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Guard and both met their end at the hands of revolutionaries, causing extreme thirst for Seryu to punish evil and destroy including Night Raid. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu of her, or also known as a military uniform. She knows Tatsumi briefly while she was walking through downtown with Koro and is not aware of the fact that he is a member of the Night Raid, Tatsumi was lost in the trade center district, Seryu comes and helps him find his way back to where he was. Later, she finds Scheele and Mine and a confrontation occurs when he discovered that they were members of the Night Raid. After having her arms cut by Scheele, she reveals that the weapons were deployed in each of them, and starts shooting Scheele, however, Sheele dodged of her bullets, although Scheele have dodged bullets successfully Seryu cowardly shoot Scheele in while she saved Mine from Koro, after Seryu succeed in hitting Scheele, Koro devours Scheele, however, Scheele still managed to survive and in a final act of saving Mine, she used a skill that produced a bright light to blind all soldiers of Minas area to have a chance to escape, Koro chewed Scheele again, killing and devouring her. As a result, both of Mine and Tatsumi has an intense desire to kill Seryu. When Tatsumi is kidnapped by Esdeath and brought to HQ Jaegers' Seryu recognizes he as before, and tries to touch him. Tatsumi feel intense anger toward Seryu the death of Scheele and do not want to be nice to her, but puts on an act in order to hide his true identity. Later, when the Jaegers are ordered to clear a group of bandits, Seryu reveals more of her weapons, killing dozens of thiefs with the help of Koro. After the death of Dr. Stylish, one Seryu depressed and suffering is comforted by Esdeath, showing a rare level of compassion ruthless sadist, however, like all other members and officers of the Empire already knew that Seryu is a lunatic person with serius mental problems, after that that, Seryu quickly became more crazy than she already was, she bringing the total sanity, and forgetting the Stylish Dr. existence and focusing more on the carnage she'd do against evil. During the mission to pursue Nightraid she is placed in a three man team with Esdeath and lured away by a ploy of Najenda, ultimately parting her from her comrades and allowing Nightraid to kill Bols and nearly kill Kurome. She had Koro devour the body, minus the head, of the only Nightraid member to fall after the incident, Chelsea. When three of the Rakshasa Demons fall and the lone survivor, Suzuka, became more closely grouped to the Jaegers as a result, Seryu and Suzuka spot what the latter believes to be enemies, these turn out to be Mine and Tatsumi. Seryu attacks the duo with a volley, however they survive thanks to Mine smelling the scent of her gunpowder. Tatsumi then goes after Suzuka to eliminate the final Rakshasa Demon while Seryu herself confronts Mine. Taking advantage of her dangerous situation Mine uses Pumpkin's power to nearly destroy Seryu's Teigu. Seryu then has Koro enter his berserker state, as he did during the previous fight with Mine and Sheele. However, due to her knowledge of its powers gained in their previous fight, Mine proves much more formidable against Koro's abilities. Pressed by Seryu's upgraded body and weapons, Mine finally uses her Pumpkin to blast both Seryu and her Teigu in half. Seryu's final act is to detonate the bomb inside of her body in a last ditch attempt to kill Mine, however, she is saved by Tatsumi's timely return, after that Seryu committed suicide when the bomb exploded inside her. Powers & Skills During her battle with Mine and Scheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to AKmaePE6DSAC.png AKmaePE6DSAC274.png AlkSerEp.png 015.png jqkKOolEhGvPx.jpg fire bullets. She also control the Teigu Hekatonkheires, that is a Superorganism in a form of a little dog. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of the many bodily changes she suffered. Furthermore, when the arms are cut, two weapons are revealed to have been placed in your arms for use in combat. These were removed by Scheele during their battle and then repaired by Dr.Stylish. After repair seems she can now remove the arms free to use the weapons freely. She was shown to have some martial arts skills, as she was trained by Ogre this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a lot of punches. Gallery AKmaePE6D.png AKmaePE6DSA.png AKmaePE6DSAC27.png 204485.jpg 032s.png AkmEP56.png 10458336_771716069553291_8758940962306393377_n.jpg AKScEp4.png AlkSerEek.png AlkSerEe.png 718325-serious.jpg 255183.jpg 255185.jpg 775381-seryu_ubiquitous_large.png dogbitch2_zpsd1398058.png|Seryu's Death tumblr_mq1k4z6J5r1rj6xx4o1_400.jpg|Or not... 303px-Seryu_formal_attire.png 338px-Seryumangacoverpng.png AkamEp8Rew.png Kuro.png Ep9rSEU.png Seryu_Ubiquitous_main.png 783564-seryu.png 758047-1400791647762.jpg|A concept of Seryu Ubiquitous in Akame Ga Kill: Theater Akame ga Kill - 06 - Large 20.jpg 786358-akame_ga_kill___10___large_03.jpg Trivia *She is the second member of the Jaegers to learn that Tatsumi is part of Night Raid, the first being Dr.Stylish. Both members however died soon after discovering this truth, long before they could inform the other members. Although she learned Tatsumi was with Night Raid, she died never finding out it was him who killed her teacher, Ogre. *Seryu was the first villainess of the entire series to get a significant number of haters due that she had massacred a village with hundreds of innocent people, including children and women with a smile (which looks nasty) in her face. *Although she cried when Dr. Stylish died, she seemed to not be as affected by his death after some hours, after his death she massacred the village killing one of the followers of the revolutionary army, showing how much she really has no compassion for her friends or companions. *Several members of the Jaegers are respectively driven by their duty or many of them are forced to kill people only for their work, however, Seryu is quite different, she is the only one in the organization who kills for pleasure and fun, is already decided that many of the times Seryu kill the desire for pleasure and abuse of power, and not for justice. *She was the first villainess of the opposite faction trying to do righteous deeds, knowing that her actions were worse than the villains were. *Hilariously the name "Seryuu" is part of a Japanese sentence complete "no mikata" which means complete, ''Seryuu No Mikata, in English, means: "For Justice" or "For the Good of the Justice." *She is shown to be a highly psychopathic killer with nasty smile. *Her teigu's nickname, "Koro," could refer to the Japanese word "Koroshiya," which means "professional killer." *She is also one of the darkest villainess in Akame Ga Kill!. Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Apprentice Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Knights Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Sadomasochists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extremists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Strategic Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bombers Category:Sociopaths Category:Dark Judges Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Cops Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Humanoid Category:Depowered Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Arsonists Category:Complete Monster Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Charismatic villain